Dusque Mistflier
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Talus | known relatives = Unnamed parents; Four unnamed older brothers | status = | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = | first appearance = Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine | played by = }} Dusque Mistflier was a xenobiologist employed by the Imperial Corps of Bioengineers. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, she became embittered towards her employers and defected to the Rebel Alliance. Biography Dusque Mistflier grew up on the world of Talus. She was the youngest of five children, and the only female. Her father was employed at a small firm manufacturing starship components, while her mother remained at home raising Dusque and her four brothers. When Dusque was a young girl, her father's employer began accepting contracts for the Galactic Empire. The simple line worker quickly grew disenfranchised with his work, notably when he discovered what his equipment was being used for. This resulted in numerous dinnertime arguments with his wife. Dusque would often sneak out of her room and eavesdrop on her parents during one of their many arguments. Before long however, Dusque's father suffered a convenient heart attack at work and died soon after. Dusque’s mother became completely despondent from his death and grew into a mere shell of the woman she once was. As Dusque grew older, she witnessed her brothers taking up her father's old position at the starship manufacturers. Her family's close connection with the Galactic Empire left a sour taste in her mouth, but she realized that life on Talus offered very little in the way of an alternative. One brother even enlisted in the Imperial Academy. His military career was short lived however, as he was killed during a training exorcise shortly after joining up. With the death of the brother, Dusque's mother's condition worsened. She eventually attended college and graduated with honors at the top of her class. She specialized in xenobiology and soon joined the Imperial Corps of Bioengineers. She left Talus forever and never looked back. As part of the ICB, Dusque traveled all across the galaxy studying animal life from dozens of different planets. She developed her skills in the fields of hunting, trapping and exploration, and became one of the most accomplished scientists working for the Empire. Her superiors however, never gave Dusque her due recognition. She was consistently held back from advancement and lost several viable promotions to her fellow male colleagues. Notes & Trivia * The character of Dusque Misftlier was created by writer, Voronica Whitney-Robinson. Physical appearance Dusque Mistflier had long, waist-length brown hair and large gray eyes. During her time with the Imperial Corps of Bioengineers, she typically kept her hair tied back and wore simple, lab equipment fatigues. After defecting from the Empire, she began to wear more utilitarian clothing, including padded vests, hide-woven gloves and goggles. See also External links * * Dusque Mistflier at Wookieepedia References Category:Galactic Civil War participants